fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Charlie's Ranch Dressing
Charlie's Ranch Dressing is a fantasy-horror game released in March 14, 2013 on the Nintendo Butterboy . It is the direct sequel to Kirby's Dream Course. This date was chosen because t he game correlates with a murder case that happened on pi day last year involving a rusty spatula and Peter Jackson posters. It was develped by Maximum Awesome entertainment and published by Nintendo. Items Negalazer - the forces of danger have nothing against your hell gun Freezy Peezy - hold thy weapon of ice, freeze the dino scoundrels Actuality Stabilizer - it completely obliterates your foes and its not even funny Power Ups One, Two, Bugaboo - deep in the African jungle lives an insect monster! Harness it's eternal strength! Story Prologue Gone with the wind is the life of Vince Steel, a master dungeon crawler witrh great hair. he doesn’t care for saftey… the year is 1912...2003, He is walking into the haunted ghost realm. he had heard legends of this realm as a youth, and this would be his chance to defeat it! Where did he go? Vince… NO..!! Charlie Steel was on his way to school one modern 2012-2013 day. He was walking home from school. He stops in the middle of the road during a horrible car crash. He isn’t hurt, but more cars apporaches! The screams of people telling him to hurry off the road and back to Party City , he didn’e even pretend to hear them. He noticed a strenge anamely in the road. what could it be? He ran right into the fray, when it hit him. the truck chapter Z (code id for chapter - fyigxfyuuu$/6777645800) Charlie Steel was killed that day, November 8, 2006. His funeral was sad, but the reception was great! (pun intended) After they buried him his ghost came up and became a tug boat. This tug boat haunted the spooky Seminar Lake outside of Travesty (the town he lived in). This tug boat was rumoured to kidnap children and tug them away, nevr to be seen again. In reality, no children were taken, except for one. Johnny lavender. Chapter 1 ( code id for chapter - xz467#&";; kkkkg) reckoning blade Charlie steal was in the haunted ghost realm. Why was he here? Well, for now let's look for some shelter. Charlie goes through the zombie patch and finds a spare vampire bunk bed on the sidewalk. He falls asleep on the lower bunk, not noticing that Vince Steel was on the top bunk. The bunk bed begin to fly, as it is powerd by dreams. They flew off in to the Ghost Store. They stopped ehen vince waked up. Chapte 2 (code id for chapter - 777728@73738jjjjsbek) revealing window Vince got down off the bunkbed, and saw Charlie sitting there, a sleep. He screamed, and so did he. Who are you? It turns out there's more Vince Steel and Charlie Steel are each other, from alt. Universes. If Vince can't bring charlie back to life, he will become a gost too! They leave of to search for clues. The game's start is here. Enemies * Waddle Dee * Ghostly Dee * Waddle Don't * Waddle Doo * Ghost Dedede * Vampire Bronto Burt * Zombie Gordo * Meta-Spook-Knight * Vince Steel (before you become friends) Reception Unfortunately because of it's strange name, especially when compared to the first game, no one expected this to be a hit. They thought it might just be another generic fishing game, but no. Only one major source gave it a review and score, so we end with this. ''"Well... after all that you can be, the graphics and something else can be used for the first time ever in a bit. 5/10" ''- Larry's gamer side Category:Games Category:Horror Games Category:Fantasy Games Category:2013 Category:Nintendo Games Category:Sequels